A tale of Estonia : The Expertise
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Bad at title... Cerita tentang The Baltics. Warning : OOC, AU, DLDR, Finland genderbent, pengetahuan hacking NOL GEDE dll... Happy Reading. [TITLE CHANGED]


**Hetalia ~ Estonia's Tale of the Expertise**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / Lee Chuin Honda-Kirkland

_**A/N**_: Ini fic pertamaku yang karakter utamanya anak-anak The Baltics itu LOL temanya juga berat, tapi nggak seberat A tale of Sweden, A tale of Russian Family dan A tale of Norway. Maaf kalau pengetahuan hacking-ku NOL GEDE -_- makanya aye mau aja belajar tentang hacking biar jadi cracker #plakplakplakplak# (boong kok). Happy Reading.

**[**Disclaimer : All characters belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya, WARNING : OOC, AU, gaje, heavy topic, DLDR, ada kata *piip* karena secara tidak sengaja berkaitan dengan organisasi bawah tanah yang lagi berkuasa di dunia ini sekarang (aku nggak akan kasih tahu karena takut bakalan di-flame =_=).**]**

Ctek ctek ctek ctek. Klik. Ctek ctek ctek.

Suara desingan tombol-tombol yang ditekan secara bersamaan oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang pendek, tampak sedang menggema di ruangan gelap yang besar dan dipenuhi oleh banyak monitor-monitor ukuran besar. Di depan pemuda tersebut terhampar banyak tombol-tombol yang terlihat seperti keyboard tapi jauh lebih banyak.

Pemuda berkacamata tersebut hanya berfokus pada satu hal, yang tidak boleh dilewatkannya. Kali ini dia harus menang, batin pemuda berkacamata tersebut kesal. Kedua tangannya menari-nari di atas ratusan, mungkin ribuan keyboard yang terpasang di sana. Matanya awas, melirik-lirik antara keyboard dan monitornya bagaikan macan yang telah siaga.

Beberapa kali dia sampai mondar-mandir di antara monitor yang satu ke monitor yang lain, sehingga membuatnya terlihat sangat sibuk.

Benar, dia sangat sibuk. Namun, dia bukannya berpura-pura sibuk. Di semua monitornya terlihat beberapa algoritma, yah semacam bahasa komputer, tengah dikerjakannya.

"Sial." umpat pemuda tersebut kesal.

-00-

Pagi harinya, di rumah yang lebih mirip kastil, seorang anak laki-laki terlihat mondar-mandir antara kamarnya dengan kamar lainnya. Wajahnya begitu sangat panik, seolah-olah dia melihat ada yang nggak beres di rumahnya.

"Toris! Toris!" jerit pemuda berambut cokelat keperakan dan bermata biru tersebut, mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamar sebelah dengan paniknya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat tua dengan mata berwarna hijau yang bernama Toris lalu membukakan pintu kamarnya dengan malas, "Eh Raivis – ada apa…? Pagi-pagi udah ngangguin aja."

"Kak Eduard hilang ke ruang komputer lagi!" jerit Raivis panik. Oh Tuhanku… Toris menggaruk-garuk kepalanya saking syoknya. Lagi-lagi kakak yang maniak hacking, batin Toris kesal setengah mampus.

Toris lalu keluar dari kamarnya sekaligus menutup pintunya. Sekali-kali dia celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri. Nggak ada seorang pun kecuali kami, batin Toris heran.

Toris lalu mendesah dengan lemah, "Kita ke ruang bawah yuk?"

-00-

"YA TUHAAAAN!" teriak Raivis panik sambil mencakar-cakar pipinya sendiri ketika mampir ke ruang komputer yang terletak di lantai basement rumah kastil mereka. Toris sendiri hanya bisa berbusa-busa mulutnya melihat keadaan di sana.

Yap, ruangan itu berantakan banget. Banyak botol cola-cola kosong ukuran 1 liter berserakan di sana-sini, pokoknya enggak simetris. Atas, bawah, serong, pokoknya terjungkirbalikan. Bahkan kalo boleh dibilang, kayak kapal abis pecah.

Toris lalu mendengus kesal, "Eduard ini maunya apa sih?"

Tiba-tiba Eduard yang tampaknya tertidur di kursinya, langsung terbangun mendengar ada suara berisik di belakangnya. Plus, Eduard tampaknya sangat mengenali suara mereka. Gawat, batin Eduard kebablasan.

"Ka-Kalian mau apa?" jerit Eduard menjauh dari Toris dan Raivis yang berdiri dengan jarak hanya dua meter darinya, "Menjauh dariku LIMA meter! SEKARANG!"

"Abis dari hacking data-data perusahaan Oxenstierna, lagi? Atau lagi cracking data-data perusahaan Kirkland? Kalau sampai terjadi, MAMPUSLAH kau!" ancam Toris bertubi-tubi dengan nada mengintimidasi seraya menarik-narik T-shirt yang dipakai oleh Eduard.

Raivis hanya bisa menyelanya dengan nada cemas kuadrat plus panik kubik, "Stop it, Kakak-Kakak semua!"

Toris nggak mau mendengarkan nasihat Raivis rupanya. Malahan, dia udah siap siaga nyolong golok punya Natalya dan menodongkannya di depan Eduard. Eduard hanya bisa tercekat saking syoknya. Darimana dia mendapatkan senjata maut itu?

"Berani hacking data-data perusahaan Oxenstierna lagi, kau dapet apes tiga kali lipat!" ancam Toris berkilat-kilat. Eduard hanya bisa mengganggukkan dengan super duper lemah. Sialan, kalo nggak diancam gini udah pasti lancar semua rencanaku, batin Eduard murung di dalam hati.

-00-

Di sekolah Hetalia High School pada pagi hari setelah kejadian di atas, Eduard tampak lesu. Diliriknya kepada seorang perempuan Eropa Utara yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu tampaknya tahu bahwa Eduard sedang menatapnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke Eduard sambil tersenyum manis seraya bertanya dengan polosnya, "Ada apa, Von Bock?"

Eduard langsung tergagap ketika dia mendadak disapa oleh gadis yang dia taksir tersebut. Ia langsung menatap Tiina dengan tatapan semu dan menjawab dengan setengah hati, "Ah, tidak masalah, Tiina."

"Kau lagi ada masalah ya?" tanya gadis bernama Tiina, yang hanya bisa bengong melihat wajah muramnya Eduard. Setahunya, dia orangnya cukup ceria dan berpengetahuan luas. Namun, belum pernah Tiina lihat dia semuram itu.

Eduard langsung teringat kasus pagi tragis itu. Akibatnya, wajah Eduard bertambah muram lagi. Tiina langsung panik melihat wajah pucat pasi yang ditampakkan oleh Eduard, "Hei, ka-kamu baik-baik saja?"

Eduard hanya bisa menggangguk pelan.

"Kalau lagi sakit, mending pulang saja. Nggak apa-apa, bilang ke aku ya kalau kau emang merasa sakit ya~!" kata Tiina lembut. Eduard hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar tawaran Tiina. Anak baik, gumam Eduard lega.

-00-

Di ruangan komputer di sekolahnya sepulang sekolah, Eduard diam-diam mendatanginya sambil membawa laptop yang diam-diam dibawanya.

Ia langsung memutuskan komputer yang menjadi server dari komputer-komputer tersebut dan menyambungkannya dengan laptop pribadinya. Ia segera mengaktifkan laptopnya dan memulai mengalihkan semua data-data yang ada di komputer-komputer tersebut ke data pribadinya.

"Aku tidak boleh gagal." gumam Eduard dengan pandangan penuh balas dendam. Kedua tangannya dengan sigap dan cepat menari-nari diatas keyboard laptop HP-nya, dan dalam sekejap saja monitor laptopnya sudah diisi dengan berbagai algoritma komputernya.

_Berwald Oxenstierna, IP . Lokasi IP di Stockholm._

Eduard sangat ingat betul penemuannya tentang IP asli punya Berwald. Ia mendapatkan IP ini ketika tidak sengaja berseluncur di , dimana dia juga nggak sengaja menemukan nickname Berwald yang kebetulan muncul di sana.

"Kubalas kau." gertak Eduard kesal.

Kacamatanya kini disinari oleh cahaya dari laptop punyanya. Ctek ctek ctek. Di monitornya terdapat sebuah peringatan bahwa di salah satu dari puluhan komputer tersebut terdapat sebuah petunjuk yang cukup memadai baginya untuk menyerbu IP milik Berwald.

Eduard tersenyum kecut. Ia ingat, sewaktu pada pelajaran komputer, komputer yang memiliki informasi tentang IP milik Berwald itu dipakai oleh Tiina. Bagus, batinnya puas. Ia langsung mencuri semua data yang tersimpan di komputer tersebut.

Pip. Semua data sudah berhasil dicurinya, dan ia langsung membuka program aplikasi pelacak lokasi IP-nya. Ctek ctek ctek. Semoga tidak gagal, batin Eduard yakin. Pip pip pip. Downloading tinggal 21 persen kagi, pikir Eduard tegang.

Tiba-tiba monitornya memunculkan peta warna hitam dengan garis berwarna hijau terang. Ia langsung mengarahkan kursornya ke utara peta tersebut, dan ia syok. Lokasi IP-nya ternyata di sekitar Hetalia High School!

Klop! Laptopnya langsung dia tutup. Eduard langsung menjauh dari laptopnya yang tergeletak di meja gurunya sambil berdiri dan menempelkan dirinya dengan tembok. Wajahnya berkeringat dengan derasnya, "Sialan kau."

-00-

"Lagi-lagi dia melakukan itu!" jerit Toris kesal sewaktu mengunjungi rumah Ivan. Ia tidak sengaja melihat Eduard yang ketahuan malah menyambangi rumah Ivan Braginski. Ivan yang bingung melihat tingkah aneh Eduard, langsung nyerocos sambil masih memberinya deathglarenya, "Ada apa dengan Eduard, _da_?"

Toris hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sambil berkacak pinggang, "Dia lagi-lagi mencoba menerobos barrier data-data situs Oxenstierna-san itu." jawab Toris pasrah sambil duduk di sofa di rumah Ivan di Moskow.

Ivan angkat alis, "Oxenstierna? Berwald itu, _da_?"

"Ya. Eh Eduard mana?" Toris balik bertanya dengan nada kesal dan cemas. Ivan langsung menunjuk ruangan yang penuh bau vodka-nya, "Di sana,_ da_."

Toris langsung mengganggukkan kepalanya sambil maju ke ruangan sambil membawa tongkat baseball yang dipinjam dari Alfred, "Biar kuhajar kakakku yang tolol itu!"

-00 -

"HEI KAU!" teriak Toris sambil memangkukan kedua tangannya satu sama lain ketika dia masuk ke ruangan yang penuh bau vodka tersebut. Eduard yang tengah bermabuk-mabukan di ruangan yang ternyata adalah bar pribadi Ivan, akhirnya menatap Toris dengan tatapan nanar sambil bertanya dalam keadaan masih mabuk, "A-apa sih, Lori-Lorino?"

Tensi Toris naik satu tingkat. Naik lagi, kuhajar dia, batin Toris kesal. Ia lalu mengkoreksinya dengan nada jengkel, "Lorinaitis, BEGO!"

Eduard masih bergeming sambil melempar-lemparkan botol vodka setengah kosong tersebut ke segala tempat, membuat Toris sedikit kewalahan. PRANG PRANG PRANG. Dalam hati, Toris mengutuki kakaknya yang satu ini.

"KUBUNUH KAU SEKARANG JUGA, EDUARD VON BOCK." tegas Toris yang tensinya sudah naik tiga kali lipat. Eduard segera menyadari pemilik suara tersebut, lalu menatap Toris dengan wajah beler.

"AMPUN, TORIS!" jerit Eduard sambil memeluk laptopnya dengan manja, "JANGAN MANGSA LAPTOPKU DOOOONG, TUKANG PECINTA KUDA PONI HORSESSSSS!"

_Halah, sejak kapan aku jadi pecinta kuda poni horses?_

Toris semakin naik darah lagi sambil mengintimidasi Eduard dengan ganasnya, "HAH? LO BILANG APA BARUSAN? BILANG PECINTA KUDA PONI HORSES KUKIRIM KE NERAKA SANA BARU TAHU RASA LO!"

Eduard bergidik ketakutan. Sebelumnya Toris terlihat sangat biasa, bahkan cenderung agak penakut, sama seperti dirinya. Akan tetapi, bila berada di Trio Baltics seperti ini, Toris-lah 'Ivan' nomor dua bagi Eduard dan Raivis.

"AMPUN BOS! JANGAN SIKSA GUE! GUE TOBAT JADI CRACKER, AMPUN!" teriak Eduard menjauh dari Toris. Malahan Toris semakin curiga padanya sehingga terus berjalan mendekati Eduard yang berlari menjauh darinya. Sejak kapan Kak Eduard jadi begini, batin Toris kesal.

Toris lalu tersenyum keji padanya, lalu akhirnya meledak juga. Dengan suara setinggi tujuh oktaf, Toris akhirnya menasihati atau lebih tepatnya memarahi habis-habisan Eduard, "LO ITU SADAR DIRI ENGGAK SEBAGAI ANAK ESTONIA, HAH? JELAS AJA LO KALAH JAUH SAMA ANAK SWEDEN ITU! MANA KAU BERNIAT MENJEBOLNYA HABIS-HABISAN! PANTESAN DUA BULAN LALU KAU MENGURUNG DIRI TERUUUUS DI RUANGAN ITU! LO ITU MAU SEKOLAH APA MENJADI CRACKER, HAH? KALO MENJADI CRACKER, AKU PANGGIL NATALYA BUAT MEMBUNUHMU, KIRKLAND-SAN UNTUK MENGUTUKMU, BERWALD UNTUK MENJEBOL SISTEM OPERASI LAPTOPMU, DAN TIINA-SAN UNTUK MENOLAK CINTAMU! PILIH, YANG MANA?"

Eduard menggigil ketakutan diomeli sepanjang itu sama Toris. Toris kalo marah menakutkan banget, batin Eduard ketakutan. Akan tetapi, yang membuatnya lebih heran dan ketakutan, mengapa Toris bisa tahu kalau dirinya diam-diam menyukai Tiina?

Eduard lalu menggumam lirih, "Ma-Mau sekolah…"

"Sekolah? Janji lo mau tobat menjadi cracker selama-lamanya? Kalau kau ketahuan mau jadi cracker lagi, tamatlah nyawamu! Kami akan membuangmu lho, pasalnya aku mau jadi pasangan gay untuk Feliks sedangkan Raivis mau menjadi ayah ketiga bagi Peter. Aku nggak peduli kau mau menghinaku sebagai pasangan gay Feliks, tapi nggak sebanding dengan perasaan ditinggalkan adik-adikmu tau!" ancam Toris dengan nada kesal dan jengkel.

Eduard hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mengganggukkan dengan lemah. Daripada aku sendirian, batin Eduard sedih. Nggak nyangka mereka berdua menolak pekerjaanku, gumamnya sedih. Ia tahu, meskipun Toris dan Raivis tidak menyukai pekerjaanku ini, namun mereka berdua sama sekali belum tahu apa alasannya meneruskan pekerjaaan tersebut.

Ya, ia sangat ingat dua tahun yang lalu, dimana dia masih kelas dua SMP. Kala itu, nickname Eduard sebagai cracker lagi naik pamor karena sukses menjebol situs rahasia milik militer Amerika. Karena kehebatan Eduard, Alfred F Jones sampai dimarahi habis-habisan sama bossnya, sehingga membuat Alfred meminta bantuan Berwald yang profesi aslinya sama seperti dirinya untuk melawannya.

Waktu itu, Eduard sering sekali mengganti nicknamenya untuk mencegah dirinya diburu oleh pihak Alfred. Malahan, ia bahkan mendapatkan penemuan baru yaitu trik untuk mengganti IP miliknya dengan IP milik orang lain dengan memanipulasi sistem radar dan berbekal hanya sebuah microchip berisi data IP-nya.

Ketika Berwald mulai menyerang dan mencoba menjebol sistem pertahanan operasionalnya Eduard, ia sedang mengganti IP-nya dengan IP milik Alfred. Sialnya, dia tidak tertipu dengan trik sederhana itu. Akibatnya, waktu itu ruangan komputer di lantai tiga rumah kastil milik The Baltics hancur lebur karena kelebihan data dan hancurnya sistem operasi. Untungnya adik-adiknya nggak tahu kejadian tersebut, karena mereka belum pindah ke sana.

Namun alasan lain yang juga membuat Eduard ingin membalas dendam ke Berwald adalah karena Tiina menyukai Berwald sejak masuk SMA. Ia sangat sedih dan marah kepada pria itu. Kenapa pria stoic seperti dia bisa populer? Kenapa? Kenapa? Pertanyaan seperti itu kerap menghantuinya setiap malam.

Walaupun begitu, alasan Eduard melakukan cracking ke situs rahasia milik militer Amerika juga bukan alasan sepele. Ia curiga adanya konspirasi terbesar di dunia ini sedang berlangsung, dan oleh sebab itu dia sering kali diam-diam melakukan cracking terhadap banyak situs rahasia milik Amerika. Ia juga tahu, banyak situs rahasia tersebut justru ditaruh di wilayah yang sangat bebas.

Berbagai peperangan telah tumpah ruah di tanah Bumi tercinta ini, batin Eduard waktu itu. Pada akhirnya, dia menaruh dendam pada dua orang, yaitu Alfred dan Berwald sendiri.

"Hei?" seru Toris. Seruan tadi langsung saja membuyarkan pikiran Eduard yang ternyata setengah tertidur. Eduard langsung terbangun, dan bertanya dengan heran, "A-ada apa, Toris?"

Toris hanya menghela nafas sambil berkacak pinggang lagi. Kali ini suara dia terdengar lebih lembut, "Kalau mau, aku pengen tahu kenapa kau sudi melakoni pekerjaan kotor tersebut."

_Hah? Dia pengen tahu apa alasanku melakoni pekerjaan sebagai cracker?_

Eduard tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Dia menelan ludah dan mengkucek-kucek matanya lagi. Apa benar? Eduard sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai, bahkan menerima kenyataan tersebut. A secret is a secret, begitulah prinsip Eduard kala dia mendapatkan informasi rahasia.

"Benar?" tanya Eduard ragu. Toris hanya bisa terduduk di depan Eduard sambil menggangguk mantap. Tidak ada salahnya, batin Eduard yakin walaupun masih juga ragu.

Eduard lalu menghela nafas, dan mulai menceritakan apa yang melatarbelakangi keadaannya, meskipun dia terpaksa tidak memberitahunya tentang apa yang terjadi dengan situs-situs rahasia milik Amerika. Toris mencerna semua cerita yang dikarang Eduard dengan baik.

Setelah bercerita, Toris lalu bertanya dengan nada hati-hati, "Kenapa kau mendendam pada mereka?"

Eduard tersenyum simpel, lalu menjawabnya dengan nada agak lemah, "Kalau Berwald, mungkin karena alasan simpel, kau tahu kan. Kalau soal Alfred…"

Kata-katanya terhenti di situ. Waktu seolah berhenti saat Eduard hendak mengatakan alasan dia mendendam pada Alfred. Akankah dia terus membocorkan semua fakta mengerikan yang terlekat pada diri Alfred itu…?

Toris lalu mengintimidasinya dengan halus, "Ayolah. Kau bisa kan mempercayaiku. Nggak usah khawatir, kalau memang tujuanmu dirasa benar, mungkin saja aku mau mendukungmu."

"Serius?" Kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut dan pikiran Eduard secara tiba-tiba. Saking lelahnya dia berhadapan dengan para cracker lain yang terus-menerus mencoba menerobos sistem pertahanan pada OS miliknya.

Toris lagi-lagi mengganggukkan dengan lembut, lalu mengelus-elus rambut Eduard dengan lembut. Sesekali dia mencubit pipinya, sehingga membuat Eduard curiga. Ini anak mau apa sih, batin Eduard heran.

"Ayolah." kata Toris memaksa.

Eduard menghela nafas, "Bagaimana kalau cerita ini ternyata sangat panjang?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Toris penasaran. Eduard hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil melirik-lirik ruangan bar tersebut. Sesekali Eduard tenggelam dalam ingatannya, dimana dia harus berurusan dengan para cracker tersebut.

Eduard lalu menjelaskan dengan setengah hati, "Jika cerita ini merupakan konspirasi, apa kau mau mendengar? Kurasa kau kurang tertarik pada hal tersebut."

Toris menelan ludah. Eduard tahu kalau Toris nggak terlalu suka sama konspirasi. Bagi Toris, konspirasi itu sama dengan lilitan benang yang sangat kusut, sehingga sulit diurai meskipun sudah berlarut-larut mencoba mengurainya.

"Try me." kata Toris menyakinkan dirinya.

Eduard berjengit, "Serius kau?"

"Ya."

Eduard menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, lalu melirik-lirik sekitar sambil akhirnya membuka suaranya walau dengan nada lemas, "Oke, ini bermula dari dugaanku atas beberapa rencana pemerintah Amerika a.k.a boss-nya Alfred. Beberapa diantara rencana-rencana tersebut sangat mencurigakan. Salah satunya adalah adanya perang-perang yang berlangsung baik di masa lalu dan masa sekarang…"

Belum selesai Eduard menjelaskan, Toris sudah tertidur dengan suksesnya di pangkuan Eduard. Eduard mengulum senyum pedih kepadanya, "Nggak usah ikut campur terlalu dalam, Dik."

-00-

Malam harinya persis jam delapan, ketika Toris dan Eduard sudah pulang ke kastil, Raivis justru menjerit-jerit dengan paniknya. "Eduard, Eduard!" jerit Raivis panik ketika mengetuk pintu kamar Toris. Eduard yang kebetulan sedang main di kamar Toris, langsung membuka pintunya, "Ada apa?"

"Ruang komputermu–." jerit Raivis panik.

Eduard segera mencium gelagat buruk dari raut wajah Raivis. Ia segera melabrak Raivis yang kebetulan berdiri di depannya, dan langsung berlari dengan wajah penuh kecemasn dan kepanikan.

Toris yang masih di kamarnya, lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Raivis sambil berbisik, "Ada apa?"

Raivis menelan ludah, lalu perlahan-lahan membisiknya dengan nada penuh kekalutan, "Tadi aku mengeceknya, ruangan itu dipenuhi monitor dengan algoritma berwarna merah. Itu maksudnya…"

-00 -

BRAK! Pintu ruangan komputer di lantai basement pun dia dobrak dengan paksa. Di depannya terlihat banyak algoritma dengan satu peringatan yang jelas : HACKED. Benar, sistem pertahanan OS milik Eduard _telah_ dihacking oleh seseorang.

"Sialan!" umpat Eduard kesal. Ia langsung duduk di kursi yang beroda enam, dan mulai mengutak-atik komputernya lagi.

Beberapa kali dia dibuat kewalahan, karena komputernya dihacking dari enam arah, yang berarti tiga per empat dari keseluruhan mata angin yang dia ketahui. Itu berarti, dari Washington, London, Paris, Stockholm, Moskow dan Beijing!

"Kelihatannya bakal susah nih, tapi akan kuladeni kalian, bocah-bocah korban *piiip*!" ejek Eduard kesal. Ia langsung menari-narikan jari jemarinya seraya melirik dan celingak-celinguk di antara kira-kira sepuluh monitor yang dipasangnya.

Tiba-tiba, ruangan komputer tersebut langsung didatangi dua manusia lain selain Eduard. Siapalagi kalau bukan Toris dan Raivis. Mereka berdua hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat algoritma berwarna hijau sedang diketikkan oleh Eduard. Begitu panjang dan menyulitkan, batin Toris heran.

Toris lalu bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran, "Lagi apa?"

Eduard tetap membisu, dan hanyalah keheningan yang menjawabnya dengan aura penuh kecongkakan dan kebisuan. Meskipun begitu, Toris tampaknya sangat memahami perangai kakaknya yang terkadang suka badmood kalau lagi fokus pada komputer tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Toris lalu mengajak Raivis keluar dari ruang komputer tersebut. Walau Toris dan Raivis sudah keluar dari ruangannya, Eduard masih saja berkutat dengan penyerangan tersebut.

_5 jam kemudian… Sepuluh jam kemudian…_

Siang harinya, persis jam sebelas siang, Raivis kembali bangun dari tidur buruknya. Baru pertama kalinya Raivis bermimpi seburuk itu. Benar, dia sangat mencemaskan keadaan kakak pertamanya yang sangat dicemaskan olehnya. Raivis lalu berpakaian dengan malas, lalu setelah dia keluar dari kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan Eduard, langsung berlari ke kamar Toris.

"Toris!" seru Raivis dengan nada panik.

Toris pun akhirnya terbangun juga dari tidur panjangnya, sembari mencemaskan juga dengan kakak pertamanya. Ia lalu melompat dari tempat tidurnya, dan langsung berjalan pelan seraya membukakan pintunya.

Krek. Pintu pun dibuka, dan terlihatlah Raivis dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan, "Toris, ke ruang komputer yuk?"

Toris hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan berat, seraya menjawab dengan lemas, "Ayo."

-00-

Ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang komputer, mereka merasakan bahwa ruangannya sangat hening. Toris dan Raivis saling bertatapan. Apa sih yang dialami Eduard itu?

Trek. Raivis memegang gagang pintu tersebut dan membukanya. Krek krek. Pintu pun akhirnya dibuka olehnya tanpa halangan. Ketika mata Raivis mengintip ruangan tersebut, dia kaget. Eduard ternyata sudah berada di kursinya dengan nafas mendesah-desah, seperti habis berlari jutaan kilometer. Ada apa sih dengan Eduard itu?

"Hei?" gumam Raivis pelan.

Eduard tampaknya mendengar suara tersebut. Ia lalu memutar kursinya menghadap pintunya yang sudah diintip oleh Raivis sambil bertanya dengan nada lemas, "Ada apa?"

Raivis menelan ludah, lalu menjawabnya dengan gemetaran, "Kau sudah selesai berurusan dengan komputermu?"

Eduard mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah, "Ya. Aku sedang kecapekan. Baru saja aku selesaikan semua ini. Oh tidak, hari ini sekolah kan? Minta bolos deh."

"Memang libur, bego!" koreksi Toris kesal sambil mendobrak pintunya. Akibatnya, pintu ruang komputer tersebut jadi rusak saking kuatnya. Toris kaget melihat kondisi terakhir Eduard. Kacamatanya sudah dilepas, dan rambutnya awut-awutan. Matanya menampakkan mata sayu, dan memiliki kantung mata hitam di sekelilingnya. Kayak panda, batin Toris.

Eduard mencoba berdiri, tetapi sayangnya dia akhirnya tumbang juga karena tidak tidur semalaman. Bruuukk. Eduard akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah, yang menyebabkan Toris dan Raivis kaget bukan main.

"Eduard…!" jerit Raivis panik melihat Eduard pingsan.

-00-

Rumah kastil yang asri itu rupanya didatangi oleh seorang perempuan berusia sekitar enam belas tahun pada hari yang sama dengan saat dimana Eduard pingsan itu. Perempuan berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna violet itu sudah sejam menunggu responnya, tetapi masih saja belum ada tanda-tanda pintu rumah itu akan dibukanya.

Perlahan-lahan ada suara derap langkah kaki penghuni rumah tersebut terdengar di dekat pintu. Perempuan itu girang bukan main. Ia lalu menggumamkan sesuatu di depan pintunya, "Aku Tiina Väinämöinen!"

Beberapa lama kemudian, pintu depan rumah kastil tersebut akhirnya dibuka oleh seorang pemuda berambut cokelat keabu-abuan dengan bola mata berwarna biru. Pemuda itu kaget melihat sosok Tiina yang ditaksir oleh kakaknya. Ia mengulum senyum polos sambil bertanya, "Tiina? Apakah ada janji dengan Kak Eduard?"

"Ya. Katanya Eduard akan mengajakku jalan-jalan." jawab Tiina polos.

Raivis menggaruk rambutnya, lalu mencegahnya, "Kau sebaiknya tetap disini. Eduard sedang sakit demam karena begadang semalaman. Oh ya, masuklah."

Tiina terkesiap mendengar pengakuan Raivis. Eduard kena demam? Tiina tidak bisa mempercayai itu. Ia lalu bertanya dengan nada sedikit cemas, "Apakah Eduard baik-baik saja? Oh baiklah. Kalau perlu sekalian menjenguk."

"Terimakasih Kak Tiina." ucap Raivis senang sambil berpaling masuk ke ruang tamu, diikuti oleh Tiina.

-00-

"Ini sih mah demam betulan." kata Tiina menghela nafas melihat Eduard yang meracau karena demam. Toris dan Raivis hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Toris bahkan menguap karena seharian menjaganya.

Raivis lalu berbisik ke Tiina, "Eduard menyukaimu lho. Jawab perasaan dia."

Toris lalu menyelanya dengan nada mengintimidasi, "Kau mau apa, Raivis?"

"Nggak baik kalau Eduard terus melakukan balas dendam ke Berwald hanya karena itu kan? Lagian kau sudah cerita padaku tentang semuanya." jawab Raivis mantap. Toris hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu meninggalkan Tiina, Raivis dan Eduard bertiga di kamar Eduard.

Raivis tersenyum polos padanya sambil pamit, "Semoga sukses ya."

BLAM. Pintu kamar Eduard ditutup dengan suksesnya oleh Raivis. Tiina hanya bisa mengangkat alis kanannya. Ia sedang sendirian. Koreksi, bareng Eduard yang sedang meracau karena demam.

Tiina lalu berpaling dari pintu kamarnya ke Eduard yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya, lalu bergumam dengan pelan, "Maaf ya Eduard, aku… Aku senang kau menyukaiku, namun…"

Kata-kata Tiina terhenti di situ. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan Eduard. Sesungguhnya Tiina hanya menyayangi Eduard sebagai sahabat terbaiknya, bukan pacarnya. Lagipula, dia masih terlalu hijau untuk menyentuh area terlarang itu.

"Yah, kau tahu. Kau dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa aku anaknya polos, dan semua itu terbukti benar." sambung Tiina dengan nada bersalah. Walau begitu, Tiina boleh bersyukur. Eduard yang terbaring lemah di sana, sama sekali tidak mendengarkan curhatan Tiina tersebut.

Ketika Tiina hendak berdiri dan menjauh dari Eduard, buru-buru tangan kanan Tiina sudah digenggam dengan erat oleh Eduard, "Jangan tinggalkan aku…" gumam Eduard lirih sambil masih tertidur.

_Maafkan Tiina yah, Eduard._

Tiina mengulum senyuman penuh kepedihan, lalu mengelus-elus kepala Eduard sambil berkata dengan lirih, "Tidak apa-apa. Selamanya kita adalah sahabat baik, walau kau menyimpan perasaan khusus padaku."

.

**Epilog**

"UAPAAAAAA?" teriak Raivis dan Toris syok., bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Pasalnya, sejak Tiina menolak cinta Eduard sewaktu Eduard sakit, Eduard mendadak berubah menjadi pria yang meskipun masih mencintai hacking, sudah bertobat beneran menjadi cracker.

Toris dan Raivis langsung menjauh dari Eduard sambil berlari dari ruang makan pada pagi tersebut. Sesampainya di kamar Toris, Toris langsung masuk dan membanting pintu tersebut sambil bernafas dengan terburu-buru.

Raivis juga tidak kalah syok. Bagaimana Eduard bisa bertobat beneran jadi cracker?

"Tidak mungkin kan?" tanya Raivis masih nggak percaya. Toris hanya bisa mengulum senyuman penuh keheranan, lalu menjawabnya dengan nada penuh percaya diri, "Kurasa Eduard bisa berubah karena Tiina itu."

"Hei, kalian nggak usah melarikan diri begitu." sela seseorang yang berada di belakang mereka berdua. Kontan saja Toris dan Raivis menjerit ketakutan, dan langsung menjauh lima meter darinya sambil terduduk dan saling berpelukan saking ketakutannya.

Raivis lalu bertanya dengan penasaran, "Bagaimana bisa ka-kau ber-berhenti menjadi c-cracker…?"

Eduard terkesiap ketika ditanyai dengan pertanyaan aneh-aneh oleh Raivis. Seketika, Eduard mengulum senyum misterius, langsung tertawa keras-keras di hadapan kedua adiknya.

Toris yang kaget melihat Eduard yang ketawa kayak setan abis ngakak melihat lawakan aneh Mr Bean *dihajar*, lalu bertanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, "Me-Memangnya ada apa sih, sejak kau masuk sekolah lagi…?"

Eduard berhenti tertawa ketika ditanyai pertanyaan aneh kedua, lalu duduk di hadapan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menjawabnya dengan penuh kelembutan, "Begini, sejak aku ditolak oleh Tiina, aku akhirnya mendapat gambaran yang jelas bahwa Tiina benar-benar mencintainya. Apalagi, aku kemarin sewaktu sekolah juga dimarahi habis-habisan sama Ludwig yang jadi teman curhatku."

Raivis dan Toris melongo. Bagaimana bisa Eduard yang keras kepala itu rela dimarahi habis-habisan sama Ludwig itu? Mereka tambah bingung jadinya.

Eduard yang menyadari bahwa Toris dan Raivis yang kebingungan karena perubahan yang drastis dan cepat itu, lalu menjelaskannya dengan sabar dan tersenyum jahil, "Aku sebetulnya berhutang pada satu diantara kalian yang menghajarku habis-habisan pada ruangan bar itu."

"A-Aku?" tanya Toris kaget.

Eduard menggangguk dengan mantap, lalu menambahkan lagi, "Sejak saat itu, aku mengkaji ulang semua perbuatanku di masa lalu. Memang, kurasa lebih banyak dosanya sih, tetapi aku mendapat keuntungan dari itu. Yaitu, informasi yang aku dapatkan dari situs rahasia milik Alfred. Semua itu ternyata sangat berbahaya, dan aku terpaksa tutup mulut demi kebaikan kalian berdua. Andai saja kalau dunia ini bertambah buruk keadaannya, aku yang akan buka mulut dengan tebusan berupa nyawaku."

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Raivis shock mendengar penjelasan Eduard.

Eduard tersenyum, lalu mengelus-elus rambut Raivis sambil menjawabnya dengan berwibawa, "Karena pada dasarnya semua manusia ingin damai. Kurasa Alfred harus bisa menghentikan semua rencana bodoh itu. Aku sudah bilang padanya, tenang saja."

"Good, kupikir kau masih aja mau berulah dengan tangan kotormu itu." celetuk Toris sambil tersenyum penuh haru melihat pertobatan dengan sukarela-nya Eduard.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku sayang kalian berdua. Kalian bagai saudara kandung bagiku, dan itu mengalahkan kecintaanku pada komputer. Aku sekarang sudah mulai menciptakan sistem operasi yang berguna, alias pindah haluan menjadi hacker." sergah Eduard yakin.

Raivis tersenyum polos, lalu menyelanya dengan nada riang, "Malam ini kita berseluncur di dunia maya yuk?"

"Dengan senang hati." jawab Toris dan Eduard serempak dengan raut wajah ceria dan lega. Kini semua permasalahan yang dialami Eduard sudah selesai, dan Eduard berharap dia bisa mudah beradaptasi dengan perubahan ini.

**[End]**


End file.
